


I am a Despicable Human Being

by kitkatisthebestcandy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatisthebestcandy/pseuds/kitkatisthebestcandy
Summary: Jemma Simmons' job at the ice cream shop, is slowly eating away at her soul. Then one day a handsome stranger walks in and requests mint ice cream. What she had assumed to be him buying then leaving, never to see him again, turned into something much more.Basically Jemma accidently serves Fitz peanut ice cream instead of mint and he's allergic.





	I am a Despicable Human Being

“Hello welcome Baskin Robbins, what can I get you?” Jemma Simmons grumbles as she glances up towards the customer. 

Just relax Jemma. she told herself. Just one more customer and you can go back to the dorm. 

“Hello.” The customer yawns. “Excuse me.” He rubs his eyes. “Sorry.”

“No worries.” Jemma smiles. “It’s not like it’s 11 PM on a Sunday night and we’re both up either selling or buying ice cream?” 

The man on the other side of the counter gave her a shy grin, then a chuckle. “Yeah, well my roommate called me up right when I got off work to tell me that he pissed off the RA, again,” he grumbled the last part before looking right back at Jemma. “And the only way he’ll let my roommate off the hook is if I get him ice cream.”

“Well that sounds like an interesting story-“ 

“Leopold. But everyone calls me Fitz. And I see you are-“ he squints down at her name tag. “Jemma Simmons.”

“Right you are.” She turns around towards the back to pick up a metal ice cream scooper, then turning on her heels to face his direction again. “So, what flavors would your roommate like?”

“The RA technically,” Fitz fumbles through his bag and pulls out a crumpled up piece of notebook paper, which he proceeds to unfold and read aloud. “Uh, one pint of cookie dough, and another of Mango Berry Blast. And I’ll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip.” 

“All right,” Jemma reaches down and starts to scoop up the ice cream, but as she does she converses with Fitz. “So Fitz, what are you studying?”

“I- uh-“ he stammers. “I’m studying to be an engineer.”

“Oh, sounds like fun.” She says as she places the ice cream in a bowl. “Here you go!” she beamed at him, her right stretched out.

“Thank you.” he takes it from her, their fingertips brush up against each other, causing her to blush. 

The two of them awkwardly smile at each, the silence making it even worse. 

“I-I can ring you up now.” Jemma managed to spit out. 

“Oh sure,” Fitz stammers, again. “I mean that’s the next step. The next step in the uh- the ice cream buying process.”

Jemma makes her way towards the resiegter, as Fitz does the same on the other side of the counter. Some of the ice cream drips onto his hand, including a chunk of some sort of brown, which rub against his hand. 

The young man just brushed it off, thinking it was just a piece of chocolate. How wrong he was.

“That will come out to $14.86.” Jemma looks up from the register. “Would that be cash or card.”

“I’ll pay in-” Fitz starts to sweat, his skin feels like it’s on fire, his throat closing.

“Are you all right?” Jemma asks, tilting her head to see that Fitz has started to wheeze, attempting to suck in more air. 

Dropping the ice cream, he stumbles to the counter. Removing the messenger bag from his shoulders, he dumps the contents on the counter in front of Jemma. Tossing the bag to the side, he rummages through all of notebooks and pens, until he reaches a black and yellow cylinder tube, right before his legs gave way.

“Oh my God!” Jemma hops over the counter and crouches down to Fitz, who’s wheezing had worsen. “Oh my God!”  
Fitz, still holding the tube, lifted his arm up towards Jemma, who recognized it immediately. “Oh my God, your having an allergic reaction.” She snatches the Epi Pen from his hands, tearing the case off, then proceed to do the same to the blue safety cap, she stabbed it into his thigh. “One, two, three!” she removed the medical device, dropping it, she gets up off her knees and rushes towards the cabinet under the register to grab the store’s first aid kit. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” Jemma held the phone to her ear as she made her way towards Fitz, who had now let his back rest against the wall.

“Yes, someone at my store went into anaphylactic shock, and I need an ambulance. I already used the Epi Pen and he seems to be breathing better than before.”

About a minute later Jemma had hung up the phone, the operator had needed to take more calls and the ambulance was already on its way. She kneels down next to him for the second time that hour, unzipping the first aid kit, she pulled out a knife and started to cut off the surrounding fabric of the area where she had stabbed him.

“What the bloody hell?” she heard him say, attempting to scream out his words but it just came out as an angered conversational voice.

“I am trying to save your life!” Once she had cut the fabric off she flipped it over to see the blood that had covered the fabric. “Would you rather me remove your pants?” 

“Point taken.” Fitz responds, he turns his head to Jemma as she starts to pour rubbing alcohol onto a rag which she had pulled out of the first aid kit. “How long until the ambulance arrives?” he asks as Jemma caps the rubbing alcohol and sets it to the side.

“Well, I hung up roughly about 140 seconds ago, and I pass the fire station before I go to work, so I’d say about 70 more seconds.” she bunches up the rag and says to Fitz, “Now this may sting a little.”

“Just please get it over with.” he winces.

“So Fitz, what’s your favorite color?”

“Why on Earth would you-” a sting of pain makes his way up and down his right leg. “Christ you were right!”

“Sorry.” Jemma mumbles, setting the rag aside and rummaging through the first aid kit for bandages.

“For what?” Fitz asks. “Almost killing me or making Hunter suffer because the RA isn’t getting his ice cream?”

Jemma chuckles, despite the fact that she nearly killed this man he was trying to make her laugh. “Excuse me, Hunter?” She questions, lightly grabbing Fitz’s leg so she can wrap a small layer of fabric around his thigh to contain the blood.

“My roommate,” Jemma gives him a confused look as she wraps the bandage around his thigh. “You know? The one who pissed off the RA?”

“Oh!” she realizes. 

“So Jemma,” Fitz inquired. “Was there peanut butter cups in mint chocolate chip ice cream?”

“Absolutely not,” she replies, putting the bandages away. “My roommate's little cousin can’t have peanuts so she always eats that one.”

“Then why did,” he waves his hand in a circular motion around his face. “This happened.”

“I have no excuse for my actions,” she says. “What I did was completely irresponsible and I’ll probably be fired tomorrow.” she rambles. “All because I was paying attention to a cute boy instead of the ice cream.” she goes silent, and stays silent, wishing she could take back her words. 

Fitz hangs his head, as does Jemma. Not out of shame, but to hide the fact that their faces had turned bright red. 

Flashing lights appeared in the reflection of the windows, Fitz could hear the faint sounds of sirens becoming louder. “So,” he looks up at Jemma. “I’ll probably be in the hospital for about two days,” Jemma slowly looks up at Fitz, who had began to stammer yet again. “I-I mean if you aren’t doing anything would you like to go out?”  
“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “Exactly like a date.”

Soon enough the paramedics had arrived, and escorted Fitz away to the local hospital. Jemma was left all alone as she closed up shop, all while holding a pick post it with a certain phone number on it. 

As she entered her car, she stared out at the store front window. “I am a despicable human being.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I congratulate you. As someone who has the peanut allergy I am fully aware that anaphylaxis is BAD! I am in no way trying to encourage people to get an allergic reaction to something they know that would cause them pain or worse. Anaphylaxis is BAD! Anaphylaxis is BAD!


End file.
